Just the way you are
by babeeallison1
Summary: After a drunken night on the town, Bella wakes up to find herself not alone.
1. Chapter 1

Bella:

It was bright oh so bright. My mind was foggy for some reason. Oh yes i know why my brain was foggy since my lovely and amazing best friend Jessica decided to get my drunk on tequila. _The nerve of some people, _I thought. But what I did last night wasn't the question i was asking myself at the very moment; my question was who is this guy sleeping next me? I don't remember picking someone up at the club Jessica took me too, but mind you i remember nothing. I find my cell phone on my table next to my bed, and quickly send Jess a txt

B:

Jessica; quick question, what the fuck happened last night? Wake your skanky ass up now please.

Few minutes later, my cell phone beeps;

J:

Good morning to you too bitch. I thought you'd be happy this morning since your vag got must needed action from that sexy guy you picked up last night.

_*Groans* _Great, so Jessica let me pick a stranger up and didn't try to stop me, how am i suppose to explain this one.

B:

Can you give me a general idea on who the fuck this guy is?

J:

Can't do it Bells, you grabbed him and took off. How was he?

B:

How am i supposed to know? I don't even remember bringing him here.

J:

Find his wallet and look through his stuff. Duh. You're such a rookie Bella. Now leave me alone so i can sleep you whore.

Oh Jessica is a genius, look through this guy's wallet to at least figure out his name. Mission accepted.

Just as i am about to slowly crawl out of bed, i feel stranger stir next to me. _Holy shit his body is hot as fuck. How did i manage to find this one. _No Bella snap out it, you are not this girl. Quietly get your ass up and at least find out what this hot piece of asses name is. As i sit up on the edge of my bed i find a hoodie and put it on; and start looking for his pants. With my luck this guy is a cop or something. I located our clothes that didn't make it too far from the front door _wow im classy as fuck_. I started looking through the pockets of his jacket, no wallet, looked in his jeans; no wallet. _Dammit! Just my luck, I'm completely fucked right now. _I decided to make coffee when i heard footsteps coming from my bedroom. _Shit judgment time. Look alive Bella! You can do this._

Isn't it ridiculous that i have to pep talk myself into meeting this guy who i may have fucked less than 12 hrs ago? I hear him nearing my kitchen when i turn around to focus on the coffee making process. Suddenly i hear a cough behind me, like the coward i am i pretend not to hear him approach.

"Do you happen to know where my clothes are?" mystery man asked me. "Ummm yeah they are by the front door." I feel my blush creep onto my cheeks, this going well. I turn around to find the mystery man smirking at me like he heard my thoughts. "You don't remember my name now do you?" "Of course i do. What kind of person do you take me as?" that was the only response i could think of at that moment. "Then tell me, what is it?" he stepped closer to me. _Think Bella think. What was his name? _"Adam?" all of a sudden mystery man starts laughing at me, i guess that isn't his name. "Seriously? You think my name is Adam. Girl please the amount of times you screamed my name out you'd think you would remember it." Screaming out his name? He's that good? Now i am really pissed at Jessica. "I apologise but didn't you see how drunk i was? Like come on now." "I remember your name. Bella Swan, i must say you have a nice place." "Uh thank you. Would you like some coffee...?" "Edward. My name is Edward. And yes coffee would be nice thank you." Wow! For someone so attractive i would have thought his would be sexy as well. "You made me scream your name last night?" Oh Bella, words vomit much? Gah! "Excuse me?" Shit, he heard that one too. "Sorry. I tend to think out loud half the time apparently" I mumble. "To answer your question though, oh yes Bella you screamed. Loudly might i add. Hopefully your neighbors didn't hear us though." Lovely just fucking lovely; my neighbors now think im a whore. "Great. I guess you are good then." I groan as Edward drinks his coffee. Is it wrong that i wish i was that coffee cup at the moment? _Snap out of it Bella, you need to kick his ass out now. _"So uh, it was nice meeting you, but i need to shower and possibly throw up." "You want me to leave?" he murmured. Now i am not so sure since his mouth is sexy, damn him being all hot and shit. "Yes please. This is awkward." Smooth Bella, so fucking smooth. Edward stepped closer to me, i can feel his breath on me. "This doesn't have to be awkward Bella. But if you want me to leave i'll leave." "Yes. Please just leave. And let's pretend last night didn't happen." His face looked hurt for a second. Jeez did i hurt his feelings? "If that's what you want Bella, then I'll leave." He whispered. He walked away from me to grab his jacket and keys. I slowly walked to door to say goodbye when Edward grabbed me and kissed me. Holey shit man he was a good kisser. It was hard and warm, wanting and needing. As soon as i got into the kiss he pulls away. "See you around Bella." Just like that Edward opens and closes my door. _What the fuck was that? Are you kidding? _Oh man am I screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

Just the way you are. Chapter 2

Edward:

Well that didn't go as planned. Who does she think she is? I mean I am no angel, I have kicked girls out my place literally right after fucking them, but for some reason it hurt more coming from a girl doing it to me. As I walked towards my house, I hear my phone ring; I look at the caller ID and groan. Of course it was my brother-in-law Emmett; he always calls the morning after I hook up with a random. To stop the madness that is him not stop calling, I decided to answer; "Yes Emmett what do the fuck do you want?" I asked with sarcasm. "Good morning to you to Eddie, how was the remainder of your evening?" he asked, full knowing what I did; _asshole douch. _"Yeah, it was fun." What else am I suppose to say, give him play by play? Yeah no not going to happen. "Well what the fuck is her name?" Emmett asked, well not so much ask as demand; "Bella, her name is Bella. That's all your getting out of me bro. I'll text you later as i am going to sleep." I walk into my house, take my shoes and coat off, and pass out on my couch. As I begin to fall asleep I start thinking about Bella. For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about her. For a girl who i only knew for about 20 minutes before she dragged me out of the club, into a cab, and basically walked into her apartment and fucked. But she was something that I haven't experienced before. She's ballsy; she's interesting, and very vocal. And by vocal, when she orgasms she's a screamer, and i loved every second of it. Just thinking of her screaming my name I feel my dick getting hard. _Fuck. Now of all times to get hard. Jesus. _With my luck my roommate Garrett would be home, and he would just so happen to walk down the stairs and seeing me whacking off. Just as I am thinking this, I hear footsteps coming down the stairs, "Yo Edward, what up dude?" he asks, knowing Garrett; he probably has that look on his face that he knows what's up. _Damn him knowing me. _"Not much dude, I had a long night." I say. Garrett walks closer to me, "Oh I know, Emmett called me this morning. Who's the girl?" he asks with a smirk on his face. Have I mentioned that I really don't like Emmett and Garrett very much? "Her name is Bella. Bella Swan." I glance at Garrett; he has this look on his face that makes me think he knows the girl. "What's with the look on your stupid face Garrett? Do you know her?" I ask kind of getting nervous, that Garrett might have fucked Bella before. "I don't know her per say. That girl Jessica I am seeing. She knows a girl named Bella; they are pretty tight." Garrett doesn't do girlfriends but he dates. Do I really know the difference between girlfriends and dating fuck no. "Which one is Jessica?" I ask. "She's the one i found at Eclipse a few weeks ago. She's blonde, nice tits. You know my type. I like her." Garrett tries to explain, but all the girls he hooks up with seem the same. "Oh yeah good for you dude, you found a keeper. Now when did she bring up Bella?" I ask. _Damn this girl making me curious. _"Jess asked me if i have a friend i can set her best friend Bella up with so we can double with sometime. But i guess you have already met her and fucked her. Good job bro." Garrett says with that fucking look on his face. "Fuck off Garrett, she never told me her name until she was dragging into a cab." I said, getting annoyed at the fact that I actually cared how Garrett knew Bella... sort of. I stood up off the couch and decided to walk away from the fact that Garrett kind of pissed me off. "I'm going out I'll be back whenever."

I jumped into my car, and decided to drive around as a source of clearing my head. I drove by a coffee shop and decided to stop when I heard my phone beep telling me I have a txt. _Groans just what i fucking want right now, _to add fuel to my fire, it was from my wonderful and amazing sister Rosalie, great just fucking great.

**R:**

**Wow, Edward talk about never communicating with your favourite sibling. I am seriously hurt. **

_Sarcastic bitch; cannot stand her most of the time. _I thought to myself.

**E:**

**Well hello sister, what brings you to txt your fave bro? Jasper not answering your constant calls now? **

Two can play at this game sis.

**R:**

**Fuck you Edward. I was just texting you to say hey, & that Emmett and I are having the fam jam over tomorrow night for dinner. You are of course invited. **

Yes, family functions. Always fun, especially when the Cullen clan get together.

**E:**

**Sure Rose I'll be there. Btw, i'm bringing Garrett. **

**R:**

**Are you kidding Ed? You know I cannot stand his ass. If you being him I'll kick his ass then use his ass to kick yours.**

**E:**

**Bring it on sister. See ya tomorrow. **

Oh if i haven't mentioned, Rose & Garrett don't like each other. It started over the fact then when Rose was dating Emmett that Garrett got drunk and tried to hook up with her. Like I said he bangs anyone with a vag.

Anyways, Cullen family shindigs always result in one of us getting drunk out of our skulls and then a massive family blow out happens. Yeah tomorrow night will be super fun, not.

I get out my car at this coffee shop, and open the door, when I see a familiar shade of gorgeous brown hair. _I knew I'd see her again._ Bella Swan was in the same coffee shop as I was, at the exact same time. This shit is creepy if you ask me. What should I do, say hi? Be a coward and pretend i didn't see her? If you haven't noticed, I never see the person literally 5 hrs after kicking them out. Or in my case, her kicking me out; still can't get over that. I decided to do the mature thing, say hi to the girl who shocked the shit out of me almost 5 hrs ago. "Hello, Bella." I turn on the Edward Cullen charm. I must have shocked her since she jumped when I spoke to her. She turns around and holy shit she's fucking beautiful. _What is with you Cullen snap out of it, you don't do the girlfriend thing for fuck sakes! _"Hi Edward, what are you doing here?" she asks me with those stunning brown eyes piercing into my soul I swear. "I could ask you the same thing, Bella. But to answer your question, I am grabbing some coffee, & chili cheese fries. Now if you will excuse me." I say as I walk away from her. Suddenly the best idea I think I have ever had came to my mind. "Bella, how do you like Italian food?" I ask, the look on her face was a combination of shock, & confusion. "I don't mind it. Uh why are you asking?" "Because my sister is having people over to her house tomorrow night, and I think I'd have more fun with someone to hang out with. So what do you say, care to join me?" I ask her. I can seriously see her mind thinking of an appropriate answer. "Well, who am I to turn down free food. Sure." Bella answered with the sexiest smirk on her perfect face. I think I jizzed a little. "Great. Since I know where you live, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7." I say with a grin so wide. "Sound great. See you tomorrow Edward." Bella says, and stands up and leans in towards me, and kisses my cheek. Yup this woman will be the death of me. ****


	3. Chapter 3

Just the way you are Chapter 3—

Bella:

After what felt like 4 hrs of throwing up, or as I call it my near death, I finally feel alive enough to shower and try to eat some food from this diner on the outskirts of town. When getting out of the shower I look at myself in the mirror and see some bruises on my collarbone. They were obviously from last night courtesy of the sexy piece of man candy Edward. After the way he left this morning, I swear I was going to grab and fuck him. That kiss was nothing I have ever had before; it was intense, and oh so fucking hot. _Damn him. _As I finish getting presentable for some ridiculous reason, like who am I suppose to impress?

I gather my wallet, keys, and cell phone and head out. When I reach my car my phone starts ringing, of course it's Jessica. I answer only because if I don't she'll keep calling me _remind again why we are best friends... _"Hello Jessica what do i owe this phone call?" Iask in fake enthusiasm. "Well someone's perky this afternoon. Who was the guy? What is his name?" Jessica asks me. I groan since my head hurts and it is still bright outside. "His name is Edward. Super fucking sexy might I add, and his dick is huge. That is all you are getting out of me, because I am hungry and hung the fuck over thanks to your skanky ass." I tell her as i hang up, and shut my phone off.

As I am driving, I keep trying to remember last night, like i mean if i kept yelling Edwards name out you'd think i would remember; but of course I do not remember. I never remember the good sex only the bad. And I have had awful sex in my day; always the small dicks you don't realize are inside you until you feel the guy cumming. Yeah that has happened too many times to count.

I arrive at the diner and immediately smell food, my stomach grumbles as I have neglected it all day. I walk inside and grab a stool at the counter, the waitress, who happens to be friends with Jess & I greets me. "Hello, Bella. How are you feeling today? Jess called me and said you guys had a blast last night." She says. "Hey Ang. You have no idea. Jess poured tequila down my throat, and I remember nothing. I am never going out with her again." I answer. "So i take it you need hangover food pronto. How about chicken strips with chili cheese fries?" she asks. "Sounds orgasmic; and add in iced tea too." I tell her. Why isn't Angela my best friend? I obviously choose the wrong one. I decide to check my voice mail since knowing Jessica like I do; she has probably called me about 15 times, _stalker bitch. _I got only 2 phone calls from her and no text messages, I am kind of worried but at the same time who cares. I put my phone down and focus on my drink when my phone beeps letting me know i have text message, it's from my fuck buddy (using that term loosely; as he is small very small)

**M: **

**Bella, my love, how is you? **

**B:**

**Mike. What do I owe this pleasure? **

Sarcasm really needs it own font. Get on it Google.

**M:**

**I am back in town for a few weeks, wondering if you want to get together. Maybe get some dinner?**

_Rolls eyes! _

**B:**

**I am kind of busy Mike. Schools back, and I am getting lots of hours at work. **

**M:**

**But I miss you Bells. How about tomorrow night? No strings just dinner. **

He keeps trying, and I always say no then change my mind, since I always end up calling his ass when I'm drunk and horny.

**B:**

**I'll check my book, and let you no. My foods here so I'll txt you later. **

I quickly turn my phone onto Do not disturb so i won't see his txt message. It was the worst thing I have ever done sleeping with Mike. Mind you I was drunk and very horny when I did it. But still you would think I would have learned. My food smelled heavenly, and like always my stomach grumbled in agreement.

While I was eating, I thought about Edward, why I have no idea. Seattle is a fairly large place, so it's not like I would ever see his sexy ass again, but still he was in my every thought. When I finish all my food, I start talking to Angela about her life, and how schools going. She's talking an art course, and planning on moving to Colorado with her fiancé since our graduation night Eric. She leaves me alone to sit in silence when I hear the door open. I heard my name which scared me since at first I thought it was my stalker Mike, but his voice, like his dick isn't attractive. This voice was attractive, and I knew it was Edward.

Of course being the awkward person that I am, try to avoid the eye contact that has formed between us. He tells me why he is at the diner, and then walks away; only to turn around and ask me to a dinner party his sister is throwing tomorrow night. At first I was going to say no, but then I could break poor Mike's heart, that was good with me. I accept his invitation because who doesn't love free food. I turn to grab my stuff and leave, but before I do I give this hot as fuck man a kiss on the cheek and walk towards my car. I send Mike a txt telling him I have to work tomorrow night and won't make our dinner "date", and that I'll call him when I am free, which will be never.

I arrive home, and immediately run to my closet, trying to find a decent dress to wear tomorrow night. But since Edward never told me what kind of dress code this will be, I give up. Knowing I'll have to go shopping tomorrow which means girls day with Jessica. I stop being a bitch and text her.

**B:**

**Jess, Im sorry for being a bitch to you earlier. Feel like shopping tomorrow? I have a date with someone tomorrow night and i need an outfit. **

At least a little information will stop her ass from being pissed at me. I remember that today's Sunday and Jess working Sundays at the country club so she won't be answering me until later. I decide to watch some TV, and curl up on my couch with my stuffed animals because I am cool like that. Yes I know I am 23 and still have stuffed animals, but I am allergic to fur so these are just as cute. I begin to dose off during an old but classic episode of "Sex and the city" when I hear my phone beep saying I have a text. It was from Jessica,

**J:**

**Your apology is accepted, for now anyways. Shopping sound fun, hope you don't care, even if you did; I really don't care, I invited Emily along. You better tell me who you are going out with tomorrow night. Tootles you hoe bag. **

Seriously, why is she my friend? Jessica knows I dislike Emily. Whatever, I'll ditch them within the first 45 minutes.

**B:**

**Bitch, I'll meet you at the mall around 11 AM. And since you invited your bitch of a roommate I am not giving you any inkling on who my date is. Later slut. **

Two can play at this game Jessica.

I arrive at Seattle Center at 11 AM to my best friend (for now) and her skank of a roommate Emily waiting for me by the front entrance. We walk in, and I immediately find the dress I wanted. It was a purple strapless mini dress. I of course try it on, _perfect fit. My luck is turning around! _Being the nice person that I am, i show it to Jess; she of course loved the way it showed off my boobs, & ass. I take it off and pay. It wasn't as expensive as I thought so win-win. I tell Jessica and skank face that I have to leave to finish a paper for school. Jessica has that look on her face that she knew I was lying but fuck her. When I arrive at my car, I see that I have a text message from an unknown number, _this is weird, _I thought. I read the message, and saw that it was from Edward.

**E:**

**Hey Bella, It's Edward. Just texting you to make sure we are still on for tonight. Oh and I know that this is borderline creepy that i have your number, I know someone that has your number. See ya later. **

I couldn't help myself; I had to laugh at that. He is so fucking cute. _Damn him being all cute and adorable. _I save his number in my phone, and head home before Jessica sees me.

When I arrive home, I decide to have nap. Shopping has that effect on me, exhaustion even though I was in the mall for like 20 minutes. As I fall into dream land, I have a dream that feels real...

**_**Flashback Sequence** _**

_"Jessica! Are you kidding? I am not doing another tequila shot you stupid bitch!" I yell over the music at the club. "Stop being a pussy Bella. It's our only girl's night we are getting for awhile so shut up and do this shot!" Fuck she can be a bitch sometimes, or all the time. "Fine! And by the way I hate you!" I say. We do the shot, and I gag because tequila is nasty. I look around and that's when I see him. _

_This beautiful man who has to be a model or something, because you don't see someone like him in rainy Seattle Washington that is for sure. It must have been liquid courage because I got off my chair and walked over to him. I approach him and see that he is not alone. He's with a big tall dude, also good looking but this guy has a ring on his finger. I tap the sexy guy on the shoulder, he turns around. Holy fuck balls his eyes are a beautiful green color, I am immediately mesmerized. "Can I help you?" he asks me. "Uh yes, I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?" I ask him. He looks at me like I am insane but he agrees. Dancing with mystery man turned into me grabbing him and kissing him...hard. Like tongue in his mouth. But he didn't seem to mind, he kissed me back. _

_I felt his dick harden against me. I pull back from him, and for some reason I grab his hand and pull him towards the door of the club. "Where are we going?" he asks kind of confused. "My place is like 5 blocks from here." I answer. I hail a cab and jump in dragging this poor guy with me. "By the way, my name is Bella." I should have begun with this. "My name is Edward; it's nice to meet you." He says with the sexiest look on his face EVER! "Oh it will be." I crawl over to him and straddle him in the back seat of the cab and begin kissing him. I feel the car stop, I lift my head and notice that we are at my building; I grab my wallet and start looking for some money for the cabby, when I feel Edward stopping me. _

_He tosses the cabby double the fare and opens the door. I grab my wallet and cell phone and get out. I punch in my code and open the building door. I press the elevator button, all of a sudden things got awkward between us. The elevator doors open and that's when it happened, I got all ballsy and shit which is rare. _

_I corner him in the elevator and starting attacking him with kisses, and I feel his dick getting beyond hard against my waist. I hear the door chime and since my apartment is right across from the elevator I pull away to unlock my door. When I finish with my door, I grab him once again and start trying to take off his pants; maybe I should take control more often. Once I get his pants off he stops me. "Slow down girl. Let me at least get your skirt off." He tells me. "By all means, be my guest." I answer using my sexy voice. _

_I hear him chuckle when I said that. When I feel my skirt slide down my legs I step out of it, I hear Edward groan when he notices that I am wearing a red, lacy thong courtesy of Jessica's discount at Victoria's secret. I look down and start taking my panties off, and as I am doing that Edward removes his shirt and throws it down on the floor with the rest of our clothes. "God your body is stunning" he tells me. For some reason it makes me more eager to fuck him. We slowly start making our way to my bed, I start realizing that this is going to happen. _

_I feel the end of my bed behind my legs, as I sit down on my bed. Edward, the beautiful and hot-as-fuck guy was going to fuck me. He might I add, his dick is the biggest I have ever seen. I decide to crawl up to the center of my bed, Edward joins me. "You ready for this? Because I so am." He tells me this, I let out this porn star moan, where it came from I have no idea. "Are you going to go inside me now or are you going to just stare at me?" I ask. This ballsy chick that I have become takes me by surprise. "Are you challenging me Bella? Because I am for a challenge, never under estimate what I can do." He thinks I am challenging him...this needs to end. "NO! For fuck sakes just fuck me!" I practically beg him because let's face it at this point I am beyond horny. _

_Out of nowhere I feel him thrust his hips and he's inside me. "Happy now?" he asks me. "Oh you have no idea. Fuck!" The fact that i could out a full sentence together shocked me. I felt so full, but I wasn't about to complain. He starts moving and the pleasure I felt was mind-blowing. "Fuck girl you are beyond tight. But it feels so good being inside you." He murmurs. He felt good inside me that's for damn sure. He continued to fuck me slowly; he was in and out of me. "That...feels...so...fucking...good. God you so good Edward, go faster please!" at this point I am basically begging, and climbing up to almost exploding. _

_Just like that, Edward begins speed up his rhythm. I knew I was close to cumming, I felt my walls go tight around Edward's dick. "Let go baby, come on just let go." He tells me. _

_Can't hold it in anymore I cum hard, "Holy shit, EDWARD holy fuck." He speeds up his pace, going in and out of me faster, and then I feel him spill his seed inside me. "Holy fuck that was amazing." He says to me while panting. Yes I made a guy pant, score for me. "Yeah, that was something else." I manage to say as Edward makes a move to pull out. We both let out a hiss. I suddenly feel empty without monster cock inside me. _

I am awoken abruptly by the shrill sound of my alarm clock. As i groan to turn the fucking thing off. _My alarm clock is a dream cockblocker._ See as it is 5:30 time for me to get ready for my date with Edward.

I shower, shave, blow dry my hair, and add some make up. I put my new dress, and shoes one. Look myself over once more then I hear my buzzer telling me that Edward has arrived. I feel my face expand I grin; _damn that dream making me want him again._"Yeah?" I say into the intercom. "Bella, it's me. You ready?" Edward says. "Sure am, be down in 5 mins." I say and slip my finger off the talk button. I grab my purse, keys, lip gloss, & phone, and head down to dream man. This night should be amazing.


	4. Chapter 4

Just the way you are: Chapter 4.

Edward:

After my encounter with Bella at the diner, I grabbed my food and left. _She seriously kissed my cheek. Damn her. _For someone I've known for not even a full day, she has this mind ninja effect on me.

I arrive home to find Garrett sitting on the couch. "You in a better mood now or are you still pmsing?" he asks me. "Garrett didn't the hundreds of time my father tell you, men don't pms. Read a book once in awhile." Yes I have known Garrett since I was 12. We met in middle school, he use to copy my work. I still say I am the only reason why he even graduated from high school. "Yeah well fuck you Cullen." He mumbles. "Do you have plans tomorrow night? Because even if you do cancel them I am dragging your ass to a family function, just to piss my sister off, and free food. Oh and I am bringing Bella." I quickly add the last part in there since Garrett, will probably feel weird being my date.

"Well who am I to turn down an opportunity to piss Rose off so of course I am free. Wait hold up, did you go see Bella again? "He asks with a look on his face I've never seen in my life. "Okay first off, glad you are coming. Rose will hate for about a week then forgive me. And secondly no I didn't go see Bella, I ran into at the diner while I got chili cheese fries. I asked her and she said sure. Can we drop it now?" I walk away before he can answer.

Of course knowing Garrett, he'd follow me. "Hold up, where the fuck are my fries asshole?" he asked all pissed off. "Buy your own. And while you are at it, buy some beer." I tell him as I walk upstairs to take a nap or jack off not sure which was aiming for yet.

The next day, or dooms day as I call them when it comes to Cullen family functions, I suddenly get panicky thinking Bella was going to back out. That cannot happen so I decide to use my best friend/roommate for good use.

"Garrett get your drunken ass up, I need your help." I tell him. Of course living with this asshole, I knew he'd be pissed that I woke him. "Fuck off Edward. It's still dark outside you piece of shit." He grumbles. I roll my eyes at him, "Yeah whatever." I say giving up. I'll go to plan B. What's plan you ask, plan B has to do with my brother, the second smartest member of the Cullen siblings Jasper.

"Jasper. How's it going bro?" I asked, Jasper and I aren't as close as we use to be but he still likes me...sort of. "Edward, what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked. "Not much. Just double checking on the time this shin-dig is starting at. And i need a favor." I had to be honest with him. Why I am not sure.. "Well the shin dig starts at 8. And why am I not surprised you need a favor. Who's the girl?" He asks. _Damn my brother knowing me so well. _

"Okay I'll be there at 8. And the girls name is Bella. And she's my date tonight, along with Garrett, but he's just coming since we don't have food in the house & to piss Rose off." I answer quickly.

"Okay I am so excited to see Rose's face when she sees Garrett. Bring popcorn along. And why do you want information on this Bella? If she is your date shouldn't you know shit about her?" He asks. Well of course I should, but I am an asshole like that. "Yeah i sort of met her randomly the other night at the bar when I was out with Emmett." I quickly explain, I knew Jasper was going to bitch me out about random hook-ups. "Wow Edward, I'd say i am surprised but of course I am not. I'll look for info on her and call you back." He says then hangs up.

After hanging up with Jasper, I knew I came off as an asshole. Jasper has been with his wife Alice since we were in high school. Wish I was that lucky.

20 minutes later, Jasper calls me back. "So I found out where she works. She works at this book store named "Coho books" that is located in Seattle Centre. She also attends Washington State University. That is all I can find. I have a meeting so I'll see you later. Can't wait to meet Bella." Jasper says. "Yeah thanks Jasper. I'll see you later." We hang up. My brother always comes in handy when I need him.

As the possessive part of me, decided to find her phone number online. I fired up Google courtesy of my iphone. I typed in Isabella Swan; and just like that I found out her cell number.

Instead of leaving her a ridiculous voice mail, I decided a text would be better off. So I texted her, I swear if she cancels on me I might cry like a little bitch.

I arrive back at home, when I receive a text. The chick inside me thought it was Bella. But with my luck, it would be my sister Rose. It wasn't Rose either; it was my sister in law Alice. _Great, just fucking great, I love you too God. _Don't get me wrong, Alice and I get along great, but when she finds out that I have a woman in my life she gets way too excited.

**A:**

**Edward! Jasper just told me that you are bringing a date to dinner tonight. Thanks for tell me you fucking ass. **

Ah yes the Alice Brandon -Cullen bitch fit.

**E:**

**Why hello Alice. Yes I am bringing a girl tonight. That is all you are getting. **

**A:**

**Don't be secretive with me Edward! What's her name?**

**E:**

**Alice, seriously can't you wait to meet her? I promise you that you will like her. See you later. **

To stop Alice from texting or even calling me I turn my phone off. I decide to take a shower. I walk up the stairs and pass by Garrett's room. "Garrett. Dude get your lazy ass up its 2:30 for fuck sakes!" I tell him. "Fuck you Cullen. If you are dragging my ass to this shin-dig with your fuck buddy I need my rest." He says. I literally bust into a fit of laughter. Garrett maybe my best friend/roommate but he's a pain in the ass. Instead of yelling at him for being a lazy fuck, I decide to walk away and shower.

After showering and a hard core but oh so full of pleasure session in the shower, it was time to get out and get ready for the family dinner; or dooms day as I like to call it. Knowing my sisters (Alice is basically my sister) they have gone all out on food, & tons of liquor. I'm going for the liquor but don't tell anyone that.

I check my phone for the time and I see that it's 5:45. Time to go get the woman who has made me think of her since the night she grabbed me at the club. _Damn her for being so fucking sexy. _

I walk across the hall to tell my roommate what's up. "Garrett, open up." I say. To my surprise Garrett was up, and dressed. "Holy shit, look who looks like a grown up; all dressed in big boy clothes." I say with a smirk on my face. "Yeah whatever, are you driving or am I?" he asks looking at me with the eyes knowing that we have someone to pick up.

"Can we go? Bella lives kind of far away." I say dodging his eyes. _Damn Garrett knowing who me better than anyone. _"Sure bro, we can leave. And you're driving. If I have to be the third wheel I am getting plastered." He tells me with this big ass smirk on his face. _I officially want to punch my best friend in the face. _

We get in my car. I kicked Garrett's ass in the backseat as he's an ass & thinks he deserves to ride up front. "So what have you told your fam about Bella?" he asked as we are stopped at a stop light. "The only ones who know I'm bringing Bella is Jasper & Alice. And the only reason why Alice knows is because Jasper is pussy whipped." I tell Garrett.

"Wait hold up, why does Jasper know?" he asked me. "Because I need to know something about her, so when my mother asks me about her I have something to tell her." I explain, getting annoyed I turned some music on.

I pull up to Bella's building at 6:30. _Good job Cullen. _"Wow. Nice building. What is she rich?" Garrett mutters from the back seat. "Not sure. I know she's in university and works at this book store. I'll be back in a second dude." I tell him as I open my door. I start getting nervous as I approach the front door. Then the memories of the other night come flooding back.

I buzz her apartment, and as soon as I hear her sweet voice I knew that I can get through one night with my family asking me a million questions about this stunning girl by my side.

I see her approaching the front door, and I swear to god I jizzed. She looked hotter than anyone I have ever seen in my life. The dress was a work of art. She was wearing purple mini dress and the fuck me heels.

I can feel Garrett's eyes on her which pissed me off but I didn't care. This beautiful woman walking towards me was mine.

She opened the front door and smiled at me. "Hello Edward. You look handsome." She says to me with this smile on her face. "Hello Bella. You look stunning tonight." I say to her while kissing the top of her hand. Where that came from i have no idea, this whole thing is new to me.

We start walking towards my car when Bella stops. "Who's in the back seat?" she asks me. "That's my roommate Garrett. He's coming for the food since we are both too lazy to go shopping. Oh and my sister hates him." I explain as I open the door for her.

I walk back over to the driver's side; I get back into the car and start it up. "Since Edwards being an ass and won't introduce us. Hi I am Garrett." Garrett says to Bella. Bella giggles at Garrett. "Hi Garrett, I am Bella. Nice to meet you." She says all sweetly. "Yes it sure is. I've heard a lot about you." Garrett says.

About 20 minutes later we arrive at Rose and Emmett's turn off. We arrive at the house; all of a sudden I get nervous. "Welcome to the world of rich people Bella." Garrett says to Bella. "Hey Garrett, shut your face dude." I tell Garrett, glaring at him. "Just saying Edward, this is why we hate coming to these things." He said. Garrett had one thing right. We both equally hated these shin-digs. "Well how about I get out the car and let you two talk. I am hungry." Bella says opening the door and stepping out.

"She's a keeper dude. And she's ballsy. I like her." Garrett tells me as he pats my back. He gets out of the car when I hear someone knocking on my window. "Edward, are you seriously going to stay in the car?" It was Bella. _Stop being a pussy Edward. _I listen to my head for once and get out of the car.

"Why are you so nervous? It's not like we are getting married." Bella says to me. "I am not sure. My sister can be a bitch so you are far warned. That is why Garrett is here." I tell Bella, while looking right at Garrett.

We approach the front door when all of a sudden the door opens. Of course it was Alice. "Hello Edward & Garrett. And who might this female presence be?" Alice asks looking right at me. "Hello. I am Bella. Are you Edward's sister?" Bella reaching her hand out to shake my sister in laws hand. Alice being Alice takes it one step forward and grabs Bella in a tight hug.

"Actually Bella, this is my sister in law Alice. She's married to my brother Jasper." I tell her. "Ah. Well Alice it's nice to meet you, but you are crushing me." Bella tells her as both Garrett & I burst into a fit of laughter. Alice let's go and grabs Bella's hand and drags her into the house.

"See, the annoying member of your family loves her. Now if the bitch likes her you'll be in win-win situation." Garrett says as he walks into the house. The idiot always makes sense when he doesn't think.

I join him and Bella in the living room where hopefully there will be alcohol i am In need of a drink right now. Garrett beats me to the bar and passes me a beer. "Here you go bro." He tells me while he winks at me. "Thanks. And never wink at me again. It creeps me out." I tell him.

I walk away from the bar and approach the couch. Then it hits me, I forgot to ask Bella if she wanted a drink. _Shit. _I place my beer on the table, and sit down.

Before I can ask Bella what she wanted to drink Garrett passes her a martini. "Here you go Bella. Enjoy." He tells her. _How in the fuck did he know? _"Thanks Garrett." She says as she takes a sip. "So Edward; your sister in law seems like an energetic person." Bella says looking at me. "Yeah that sums Alice up in a nutshell actually." I tell her.

Just then I see the person who I am mostly scared to introduce Bella too, approaches us. _Put a brave face on Edward. You'll need it. _


	5. Chapter 5

Just the way you are- Chapter 5.

Bella:

Edward has been acting weird with me since he picked me up earlier this evening. He barley said a word to me on the way to his sister's house. To make matters weirder, he's the one who invited to this dinner.

It's not like I had anything planned tonight, but still can't he give me some attention? His roommate Garrett is giving me more attention which is really nice but also kind of creepy. Edward's sister-in-law Alice is a very perky person to say the least. I am not use to being around someone like that to be honest.

When she grabbed me in a bone crushing hug I almost lost my breath. For someone so short like Alice was, she is beyond strong.

As I sit on the couch, sipping on the martini that Garrett made me, looking around the house. It's a nice looking. Not too big, not too small. Suddenly I catch movement in the corner of my eye, I turn my head slowly and see this woman, and she's tall, slender, reddish brown hair that matched Edward's colour. Needless to say the woman standing in front of me is beautiful.

Edward stood up and hugged her. "Bella, this is my sister Rosalie Hale. Rose this is Bella Swan." He introduces us. I extend my hand to shake hers. Suddenly I felt tension brewing in the room. "It's nice to see that you didn't only bring Bella along for dinner Edward, I see brought that douche Garrett as well." Rosalie spat.

"I warned you about Garrett Rose. And Bella, well i thought it would be a surprise for everyone." Edward said with a grin on his face. Oh and he was looking right at me as he was saying this.

Of course the grin on his beautiful face made me want to jump on him, and ride him until my vag tells me to stop. But I held it together, for the mean time.

"Edward, you know I feel about Garrett, he's a pig." Rose says. "Hey calm down Rose, I'm sitting in the room! You could at least say hi to me." Garrett says while smiling, and Edward chuckles. Obviously I am missing something.

"Go fuck yourself Garrett. You know what you did, and until the day my wonderful brother realizes that you are a freeloader I will hate you!" Rose spat at Garrett. "Hey watch yourself Rosalie; let's not get into this with a guest in a room." Edward says while glancing at me.

"Fine whatever, Bella I apologise for my outburst. Garrett & I don't get along at all, he's a pig and he knows it." She says to me. "It's okay Rose." I say as I do the awkward head nod. Suddenly I hear my phone ring, trying to get out this room before I suffocate from the tension, "I am so sorry, but this is my boss. I have to take this I'll be right back." I quickly tell them.

"For the first time in forever Jess I am so happy that you called me." I tell Jessica. "Why? Is your date going badly?" she asks with this sarcastic tone in her voice. "Bitch, this is the most awkward evening ever. And I've only been here for less than an hour. Ugh I am being ignored, and hit on at the same time. It's exhausting!" I whine. Jessica starts laughing. "Oh Bellers, you are such a rookie. Can you at least tell me the guy's name? You are holding out on me girlie." Jessica complains.

The reason why I didn't want to tell her Edward's name was 2 reasons. 1. Because Jessica will tell everyone. And 2, because Jessica may know Edward, and that would suck.

Being the bigger person that I can be, I decided to give her a little information. "His name is Edward Cullen." I grumble. "For someone who is fucking gorgeous his name is kind of ugly to be honest." Jessica says then she burst into a fit of laughter. I silently groan at the fact that Jessica is a bitch.

"Look Jess, I need to head back inside. I'll text you in a bit." I say quickly. "Okay Bells. Talk to you later." She says and hangs up. My best friend is a bitch to say the least. I groan and open the door and walk back inside.

I seem to have horrible timing as an argument is going on between a muscular guy, Rose, and Garrett. _What the fuck did Garrett do to Rose? _

I see Edward sitting next to Alice ignoring what was happening in the other room, I decide to join them. "I was gone for like 5 minutes and I missed the beginning. What happened?" I ask Edward. He turns his head and smiles. "I should of told you, Garrett got drunk one night like 3 years ago and hit on Rose." He tells me. "Wait all this because Garrett hit on Rosalie? This seems a little extreme." I say quietly. 

Alice nods her head in agreement. Edward turns his head to face Alice. "By the way Ali, where's your husband?" he asks. "He's on his way. His meeting went longer than planned." She says. "That sucks. Jasper works too hard. Are you two going on a trip soon?" he asks. "Yeah we are actually. We are going to Aspen for two weeks. Going to be a blast, it's been forever." Alice says with so much enthusiasm.

Feeling ignored once again, I stand up to get another drink. Alice stands up to join me at the bar. "Sorry about the family drama. Edward knew better then to bring Garrett." Alice says while rolling her eyes. That made me chuckle. "Don't worry about it. My family functions include my dad watching baseball while I get drunk. So this is way better." I say with the most convincing smile.

"Edward must really like you, to bring you around this crazy family. It's very rare for him to even attend these." Alice says. That took me by surprise. "Yeah he never told me this was a family event in so many words. He told me that there was going to be food, and who turns down free food?" I say with a grin on my face.

Who knew that a one night stand could turn into a "meet the family" dinner? Jessica will love this.

I finish making myself a fresh drink; I thought that I should grab Edward another beer. _I am such a nice person_ I tell myself. Both Alice and I walk back towards Edward with our drinks, and sit down. "Grabbed you another beer." I tell him while passing it to him. He turns his head and suddenly our eyes lock. Never in the countless times I've been on dates with someone have our eyes locked in an epic stare down. _Well isn't this a new one_.

Suddenly the muscular guy enters, "Rose sent me in here to tell you guys that dinner is ready. It's a feed yourself type." He grumbles. We stand up and Alice begins to walk to the dining room. At this point I would eat anything, but for some reason Edward kept me next to him. "Bella this is my brother-in-law Emmett. Emmett this is Bella." He introduces us. "Nice to see you again Bella." He says to me. That through me for a loop, since I don't remember ever meeting him before, I would have remembered meeting someone that huge.

"I don't mean to sound rude but we've met before?" I ask Emmett. Both he and Edward begin laughing at me. Now not only am I embarrassed, I am pretty pissed off. "Well Bella, you see. I met you the night that you met this fucker. So yes we have met before. By the way girl, you are pretty ballsy to grab a stranger at a bar." Emmett says while smirking at me.

"Ah yes that interesting night. Fuck just so you know, I was beyond hammered, I blame my so called best friend." I tell Emmett quickly. I feel my blush creeping up onto my cheeks. "Don' worry about Bella. Shit happens to the best of us." Emmett says while walking into the dining room.

My stomach began to grumble and I begin to laugh. "What's so funny?" Edward asks me. "Well let's see. Your brother in law met me when I was black out drunk. Oh and my stomach is telling me to eat something or these martinis will cause a repeat of the first night we met. So can we eat?" I tell Edward. "Yeah let's eat. Although I wouldn't mind a repeat of the other night, but it's your choice." He says with the biggest fucking grin on his face. _Fucking asshole, damn him! _

We walk towards the dining room, when I smelled food. I was in Italian heaven to say the least. My love affair with Italian food is intense. I love it more than sex, well not quite but it's a close second.

Edward passed me a plate and began to grab as much food possible. The man had a body that the Greek gods perfected. So the fact that he ate so much food shocked me but hey who am I to judge. We had 2 things in common. We both love chili cheese fries and Italian food. Match made in food heaven.

After I grabbed about a plate and a half of food I sit down at the table next to Edward. I looked around and couldn't find Garrett. Since it was just Edward, Alice, and myself sitting down to eat I had to ask.

"Where the fuck is Garrett?" i asked. Both Edward & Alice looked at me. "He left." Edward told me. "Why'd he leave? I mean I don't think hitting on someone is a bad thing it's not like—""Bella just drop it. I agree with you that it's not a big deal but after all these years we are so sick of arguing so we let them argue then Garrett leaves. End of story." Alice says as she stands up. "Sorry it's Jazz I'll be back." She says as she leaves the room.

After that conversation I just shut my mouth at ate my food. When all of a sudden I felt Edward's green eyes on me, yes they are that powerful that I can feel them on me. I didn't want to glance at him as I feared that I'd attack his so I ignored him. Which to be honest wasn't easy.

"Are you ignoring me right now?" Edward whispered into my ear. Fuck sakes that sent me over the edge. My insides melted. The only thing I could think of was to turn my head and look at him. "Well, no. Actually I was trying to eat my food so I could leave." I tell him. "Leave? Come on. The night is still young." He tells me. I actually turn to my whole body to look at him.

"I know that Edward, but I have to work tomorrow. Then I am driving home to see my dad for the weekend. So no getting Bella drunk tonight." I tell him. Suddenly the best form of payback popped into my head. "Actually, do you Edward Cullen have any plans this weekend?" I ask him with the biggest smirk on my face. _Please say no, please say no! _

"Uh none that I can think of, why?" he asks me looking scared. "Have you even been to Forks?" I ask him. "No I haven't. Are you planning to kidnap me this weekend Bella?" he asks me with the most glorious smile on his face. "Maybe. Depends on if you say yes." I can feel the smirk on my face. "Then Bella, I say yes to joining you in forks." He says. _Fucking rights! _"Good I am glad. I think we'll have a blast this weekend. And it gives me a reason to stay at the hotel. "I say quickly.

After I was done dinner, Edward insisted on driving me home. Of course Alice comes running out to say bye to us.

"Bella it was a pleasure on meeting you. Sorry that tonight sucked, just blame Edward. And I am sorry Jasper never showed, he was too exhausted after work to drive here. But he said he'll meet you next time." Alice says. After the first sentence I tuned her voice out. "Of course Alice. Have a great vacation. Hopefully see you when you get back. Edward can we go, I am getting tired." I ask him. He looked relieved and nodded. He hugged Alice and told her to tell Rose and Emmett we say thanks for dinner.

"Thank you for getting us out of there. Alice would of kidnapped you if she could." He tells me. I nod mostly to act like I was listening. I shut my eyes and doze off. By the time the car stopped it was outside my apartment. _That was quick. _

"Thank you for taking me to dinner Edward. It was eventful to say the least." I say. "Yeah sorry about that, my sister hold grudges." He says. After a very awkward silence I clear the air. "Yeah, so I guess you come pick me up tomorrow for our kidnap adventure to Forks." I say with as much enthusiasm possible. "Yeah, I'll do that. What time?" he asks. "I get off work at 4:30. Just pick me up from there. Since you tracked down my number I'm sure you know where it is." I say with a grin.

"I do know where. I'll see you tomorrow then." He says. As I gather my stuff, I open the door when I felt his hand on my shoulder. I turn around and he grabs me and kisses me. It was a deep, tongue kiss. My lord was it a turn. I needed to control myself since car sex is cheesy and not comfy.

I feel Edward pull away, and grin at me. "See you tomorrow Bella." He says. "Yeah see you tomorrow Edward." I say and step out of the car.

Safe to say this weekend will be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Just the way you are—Chapter 6.

Bella:

Call me crazy; call me insane, I didn't care. I needed to know if my dream from earlier was real. And what better to test my theory then to kidnap him for an entire weekend.

As i dig for my keys, my cell phone rings. It's my dad. Being the horrible daughter that I am, I let it go to voicemail. I know what he is going to say; and I didn't want him to ruin my buzz.

My dad & I have had a very rocky relationship to say the least. We were close up until I turned about 14. But I think that had something to do with the fact that my mother died in a car accident, when she was on her way to pick me up from a sleepover in Port Angeles. I guess he blames me for it, why I have no idea.

Anyways, after that happened we grew apart. I focused on school, partying, & having lots and lots of sex. I guess you can call me a whore, but hey I was having a blasty blast back then. I still have a good time but now I am in University and working all the time.

But now with all the drama, and the fact that my relationship with my dad is on thin ice, I have the perfect excuse to not stay at my dad's house this weekend. Since I am bringing a guest that is Edward, we can stay at this hotel in Port Angeles. _Good idea Bells. Charlie will throw a fit. _

You can say the whole bringing a guy you barely know to meet your dad kind of childish but hey, I don't even want to go but I try to visit Forks at least 3 times a year. My dad doesn't even come to Seattle so what's the difference?

The reservation has been made, and yes I only booked 1 room, don't kid yourselves. There this weekend is planned. And this whole planning thing has caused me to be in this giddy mood. Well either I'm giddy or just horny. Most likely both, to be honest. Edward freaking Cullen has this effect on me, and I am so excited to see it up close and oh so personal.

Since it's still relatively early, I decide to call my friend Leah who still lives in Forks, to let her know that I am heading that way this weekend.

"I am so excited to see you Bells. It's been far too long my friend." She's says. "Yeah Leah I am excited to see you too. I know that I like never visit but you get it. My dad & I rather be mad at each other then talk about it." I tell her. Leah's seen about 12 arguments between Charlie & I over the years.

"Well Bells, I need to go but text me when you get to town tomorrow. We should meet up and consume tons of alcohol." She tells me. I can feel the smile creep onto my face, she knows me so well. "That sounds amazing Leah, I'll for sure hit you up when I arrive. See you tomorrow."

Even with the phone call I still don't feel tired. I have no homework to do or tests coming up so I can't distract myself with that.

Suddenly this idea popped into my head. _Call Edward you fucking dumbass. _I mentally glare at my brain then I grab my phone and attempt to send him a text. _What do I say? _

As I sit on my couch for what felt like forever, procrastinating about what to text this guy who I've known for less than 6hrs combined; my cell beeps. I automatically think it's Jessica so I was going to ignore it, but then I saw Edward's name flashing on my lock screen.

_This is fate. _Once again I mentally glare at my brain, of course I knew it was right. _Duh! _

The text message read:

**E:**

**Hey Bella; just wanted to say thank you for coming tonight. Sorry about my sister being a total bitch. **

"This is a new one." I mumbled to myself. Yes I tend to talk to myself since I live alone and only have stuffed animals to keep me company. I text back:

**B:**

**Hey Edward, this is weird I was about to text you. It's all good; you should see family dinners at my dad's house. They are much worse. Thanks for taking me tonight tho. Alice seems interesting. **

I hit send. This is probably the most the two of us have talked to be honest. But tomorrow, being locked in a car with him for like 4 hrs we will need to have an actual conversation.

He texts me back.

**E:**

**Yeah Alice is something else. I've known her since high school. Garrett likes you, which isn't saying much since he likes anybody with a vag. **

That made me laugh so hard. Something tells me that he'll get along great with Jessica. Jess loves dick as much as I love chocolate which is a lot.

**B:**

**Oh really? Well my friend Jessica loves dick. Let's set Garrett & Jessica up on a blind date. They'll curse us during the STD test. **

Yes I made a STD joke. Although it may actually be the truth, they seem to both like getting it on.

**E:**

**You seriously just made my day. Garrett thought I was going to pass out from laughter. He likes you even more now. The guy can take a joke, although you spoke truth. He is a major slut. **

**B:**

**Remind me to introduce him to my friend Jessica. That's if you survive this weekend. **

I had to text him that because knowing Charlie, he'll be pissed that I brought someone along with me, & that someone happens to be a guy. With that thought I begin to panic, I suddenly want to cancel this entire weekend and lock myself in the bathroom. _Snap out of it swan! _

"Go fuck yourself. You don't know me." I tell myself. Even though my brain knows me better than I know myself.

**E:**

**Actually, if you can believe it; they have met before. **

What!? Jessica that little bitch, she begs me to tell her everything and yet she's doesn't tell me about Garrett.

**B:**

**Get out? REALLY?! Jessica is so going to get a talking to from me. She begs me to tell her everything & yet she "forgets" to tell me about your roommate. Does he like her? **

I had to ask. At least Edward would tell me.

**E:**

**He says yes, but Garrett like them all so I have no idea. **

**B:**

**Jessica is the same way. She loves them all and then she finds a new guy 3 days later. She's probably moved on. **

Okay I know I am coming off as a total bitch but let's face it, she's a slut. That's why her & Emily get a long so great.

**E:**

**Garrett just informed me that it's beer and pool time, so I need to go. But I'll text you tomorrow before picking you up. See you tomorrow Bella. **

Suddenly I am overcome with emotion. I didn't want to stop talking to him. He made time fly by and I didn't feel so alone. _Suck it up Swan. You barely know him. _

"Can you like leave me alone please? You are getting on my nerves brain." I said out loud. Yes it is clear I am a mental patient.

Since I am dead bored I decide to go to sleep. But before I can, I take 2 sleeping pills. With my brain being the biggest bitch ever I am going shut her face but drugging myself. Take that hoe.

I lie down on my bed, and look at my ceiling I begin to think of Edward. I barely know Edward, but something about him made me fall for him. And this emotion that I am feeling is very new to me. It scares the fuck out of me.

This weekend will either make me face these feelings or make me more scared.


	7. Chapter 7

Just the way you are—chapter7

Edward:

"Wait so you are telling me that, Bella, the girl who you barely know invited you on a trip?" Garrett asks me with a smug look on his face. Trying not to be too angry with him talking about me. _I have rage issues with Garrett. _

"Yes Garrett, Bella invited me to go on a road trip with her this weekend. Why do you care?" I say to him. "I don't care really. I am just confused. You two barely know each other, you've barely spoken to one and other." He says. Garrett is totally right. I barely know Bella but the drive up to Forks will be the perfect time to get to know each other.

"Thanks for looking out for me bro I appreciate it really. But seriously I'll be fine. It's a weekend, what's the harm?" I ask Garrett. "Nothing bro. Brings lots of condoms and get some." Garrett tells me while slapping my shoulder.

Of course Garrett immediately jumps to the conclusion that Bella & I are going fuck this weekend. Actually he is right because it took ounce of life not to attack her on my sisters' couch this evening. So if I have to spend an entire weekend with her and not fuck her I'll go mental.

"Should I call Bella and apologize for Rose being a total bitch?" I ask Garrett. "Well yeah. I mean Rose is a complete bitch to me but she should have been nice this evening. You never bring a girl around the family." Garrett murmurs. "No shit." I mumble.

Just as I was about to text Bella, my phone rings. "Surprise its Rose." I tell Garrett. Garrett rolls his eyes and goes into the kitchen. Most likely grabbing a beer, for once he deserves one. My sister is the royal bitch, but the shit she said to Garrett tonight was harsh.

I decided to answer and see what the fuck she wants. "Hello Rosalie what do you want?" I ask her with sarcasm in my voice. "I am calling to apologize to you & Bella for being rude this evening." She explains. "Only apologizing to me & Bella, what the fuck Rose, what about Garrett?" I ask with a sharp tone. "Fuck Garrett. He had it coming after what he did to me. Like come on Ed he's a piece of shit!" Rose says. _Talk about holding onto grudges! _I thought to myself.

"Rose. What happened between you and Garrett happened so long ago. I think it's time to let that shit go." I tell her. "Fuck you Edward. Not happening. Anyways I just called to say sorry. And pass that message onto Bella." Rose says while hanging up the phone.

To say my sister was easy to talk to was an understatement. "Yo bro you want to go play pool?" Garrett comes out of nowhere with beer. "Yeah sure we can play pool. Even though you know I'll kick your ass like I always do." I tell him. "Fuck you I've been practicing." He says while trying to look tough. "Playing pool on the wii doesn't count dude." I say as I laugh.

He walks out of the room while slipping me the finger. I decide to suck it up and text Bella, saying I'm sorry for the entertainment that was my sisters' drama.

I can sense Garrett rushing me out since he's a loser and has no patience when it comes to going to bars. I tell Bella that I need to leave, and that I'll see her tomorrow. The thought alone got me all excited. _This drive is going to be so fucking long! _

We hit up Ballers Pool hall; it's just down the street from our house. Garrett likes to come here because he may have hooked up with the bartender more than once. Okay he hooked up with her about 10 times, like I said he's a whore. But who am I to judge since I may have had her suck me off once.

Garrett racked up the balls as I went to order us some beers. "Well if it isn't my favorite customer, how are you Edward?" Lauren says. "Hey Lauren, I am alright. Can I get two beers and a crying towel for Garrett since he'll lose...again." I tell her with a smile on face. "Of course, so why does Garrett insist on playing against you when you always win?" she asks. Lauren is good, she knows the answer though. "Because he's a tool." I tell her while laughing.

"Fuck you both, Ed let's play." Garrett says. "You're such a dick dude. At least say hey to Lauren for god sakes." I tell him. "Hey Lauren, You look sexy as fuck." He says laying on the charm. "Yeah not going to happen Garrett. Been there many time and you aren't that great to be honest." Lauren says as I choke on my beer.

_What is with everyone making the best jokes regarding my best friend tonight? _

I can feel Garrett glaring at me so I waved to Lauren and walked towards the pool table. "What the fuck is your issue dude?" I ask him as I line up my shot. "Well let's see, my night consisted of your bitch of sister chewing off my dick, and not in the good way. I find out my best friend is taking off for the weekend with this chick he's known for less than a day. Oh, & I haven't had sex in like 3 days. My dick isn't happy." Garrett ranted which lining up his shot.

His issues are usually more lame but this time he does have reason to be a bitch. "Dude, if you are that despite to get your dick sucked call up Jessica." I suggest. "Yeah I don't know man. Last couple times I've tried calling her she never answers." He says. That made me laughs for some reason. "Maybe just maybe she has a life outside of fucking you." I tell him.

Garrett glares at either me or the table not sure. Oh I was once again kicking his ass, like always.

"I know she works two jobs, and goes to school so maybe that's why she doesn't her phone." He ponders. "Yeah whatever, I'll find me a new one. Maybe Lauren's willing—""Dude no, she isn't interested so don't even bother." I interrupt him.

We ended up leaving after I kicked Garrett's ass 3 times. We walk into the house and Garrett stomps up the stairs. My guess was that he is most definitely jacking off in the shower. Maybe after that he'll stop being an ass. Highly doubt that but who knows.

After sitting on the couch for like 10 minutes I gave up trying to shut my brain up. It kept going on about my upcoming trip, which for some reason is worrying me.

That night I had a dream, a very hot dream. This dream consisted of basically Bella & I fucking. I woke up with a hard on. It took about a major 25 minute whack off session to tame it. Yeah it was still beyond hard. _Fuck being a car with her will be the death of me. _

After getting out of the shower after another long session, I dry off and put on boxers. While standing in front of my closet looking for something to wear my phone rings. My mind immediately thinks its Bella.

Looking at my caller ID, it shows that it's my step-mother Esme. If I don't answer she'll stop by, and that'd be worse since my house is a disaster and Garrett is in love with Esme. Basically all the females in my family he has a thing for. It's kind of creepy. So being the favorite son, her words not mine, I decide to be nice and answer the phone.

"Hey Esme how's it going?" I ask her. "Why hello Edward. I didn't think you would answer. I mean it is 9:30 in the morning." She says, I can hear the smile in her voice. "I know, I went to bed early last night." I explain. "Who are you and what have you done to my step-son Edward? Because the Edward I know doesn't go to sleep before 3AM." She says. "Well after the nightmare that was Rose's dinner party I was exhausted. Oh and kicking Garrett's ass at pool." I tell her.

"Yes about Rose's party. I told to grow up and leave Garrett alone. I mean the kid hits on me all the time and I'm cool with it." Esme says. She is right; she loves it when Garrett hits on her for some reason.

"Anyways Edward, since your father & I missed last night, we want to take you, Rose, Emmett, Alice, & Jasper out for dinner tonight. Care to join us?" Esme asks. "I'd love to Es, but I'm heading out of town for the weekend. How about I come over next week for dinner? I'll bring Garrett." I say to her. I know she's upset but what can I say, I have plans that for the life of me won't cancel.

"Okay sure. What are you & Garrett up to?" she asks. "Garrett has nothing to do with this. And Esme as much as I love you I won't tell you what I'm doing until I come back." I explain. "I understand. Well have a nice weekend dear, and I'll talk to you when you when you get back." Esme says before hanging up.

I decide to pack some shit, but of course I have no idea what the fuck to pack. My idea of the perfect weekend would include just staying in bed fucking Bella but she seemed to have an agenda. What that is I have no idea but I am beyond excited to find out.

I packed some clothes, my entire bathroom shit, & of course taking Garrett's advice & my dicks advice condoms. Lots & lots of condoms, size large for those of you wondering how big my dick was.

Deciding to kill time, why not play Xbox with Garrett until it was time to pick up Bella. Being the nice guy that I am, I let Garrett beat me at NHL 2011. I'd rather leave on good terms with this fuck face.

"So uh, Emmett texted me apologising to me about last night, I told him thanks then he hung up on me." Garrett tells me. Emmett being nice to Garrett isn't a shock. They are actually really good friends. Emmett is just a prick to him when Rose is around. "That was nice of him. Did he say anything else?" I ask trying to make conversation. "Yeah he invited me out tomorrow night with Jasper, and some guy who I haven't a clue is." He says paying attention to the game.

"Sweet have fun. Meet a girl and get laid, maybe you'll stop being a bitch." I tell Garrett. He turns his head and glares at me. "Dude I am just saying. You are being such a bitch." I say.

"Yeah whatever, fuck you." Garrett grumbles. I had to laugh at his attitude, perks of being such good friends/practically brother.

My phone starts ringing, and it's Bella. "Hey, what's up?" I ask her. "Hey. I was just calling to see if you could pick me up at my house?" she asks me. "For sure I can. What time?" Immediately tell her. Nothing is stopping me from see Bella, the sooner the better. "I get off work 4:30 and my shit is already packed so pick me up 5:00. There's an underground parking lot behind my building so I'll meet you there." She tells me. _Underground parking lot eh. _I push that thought to the back of my mind. "Sounds good, I'll see you in a few hours." I quickly tell her. "Yup see you soon Edward." Bella says just as she hangs up.

This woman is going to make me spontaneously combust before I even see her naked again.


	8. Chapter 8

Just the way you are—Chapter 8.

**AUTHORS NOTE: BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER WITH BELLA'S EROTIC DREAM! You guys wanted lemons you are getting lemons right off the bat. Enjoy! **

Bella:

_Dream sequence:_

_He gently slid in and out of me; I felt the walls of vag clench. Damn Edward is amazing, like mind blowing good. I mean I am vocal but this is just too much pleasure. "Jesus fuck Bella, you are so tight" Edward grunted while thrusting into me deeply. "Holy shit, that feels so good." I whisper since if I spoke any louder I'd end up screaming, yes he is that amazing. Oh my god I am so close to cumming. Go faster dammit!" I tell him. "You want me to go faster? Okay Bella I can go faster, hold on tight." Edward says to me. _

_Just like that his thrusts got faster and deeper. The pleasure I was feeling was just unexplainable. I felt everything he was giving me and then some. I have reached my peak, I knew I was about to explode with pleasure. I start speaking no particular language I came hard, very hard. "You have no idea how good you are." I tell Edward. _

_He suddenly had the most beautiful grin on his face. "Really? Hmmm well I guess a thank you is in order." He says while he pulls out. In a matter of seconds my vag missed his giant cock. I felt Edwards green eyes on me as I lay there trying to catch my breath. "What are thinking?" He asked me. "That I am going to sore for like a month." I tell him while trying not to giggle. "Is that so? Hmmm... I can do something to make it longer if you'd like." He tells me. _

I was awaken from the best dream ever by my alarm clock. _Stupid fucking alarm clock being a major vagina block I hate you! _ I grumble to myself. Why must the real world interfere into dream world? I love dream world since I can to have dream sex with Edward fucking Cullen whenever I close my eyes.

I decide that today is going to be slow as fuck since I have to work all day, oh and I'm taking Edward to Forks; the most boring town known to man. But on the upside in 10 hours I get to see him which makes have this giddy feeling inside me.

I decide to check my phone and see if Jessica or someone more important tried to get a hold of me last night. Just 2 texts from Jessica that can wait until after I shower and have a major fap session, in that order.

After about a 45 minute shower/fap session it was time to get out and get ready for work.

While getting dressed my phone beeped, it was of course Jessica texting me. _Great just what I need. _As I sighed I looked to see what that bitch wanted.

**J:**

**Good morning hoe. Thanks for responding to me last night. **

Last time I checked my life didn't revolve around Jessica Stanley! I text her back:

**B:**

**Good morning to you to you slut bag. I fell asleep watching that Katy Perry documentary. What'd you want?**

**J: **

**I wanted to know how the dinner went, & if you met Edward's roommate Garrett. **

Ah I forgot about Jess & Garrett, time to call her out on not telling me.

**B:**

**Why yes Jessica I did meet Garrett last night. And Edward told me that you two have hung out. Thanks for telling me you bitch. You make me tell you everything but apparently you don't tell me everything. Leave me alone. **

I text her then shut my phone off. Stupid bitch needs to stop being a hoe bag. I know she'll stop by to see me at work.

I quickly finish getting ready and throw random clothes into my suitcase, I hate packing more than anything. I mean there is no place fancy in Forks; all the nice places are here in Seattle, and even Port Angeles has a nice place.

Giving up basically everything I was doing at the moment, I grab my phone, my wallet, and my keys, and head off to work. Who cares if I am going to be like 45 minutes early. The mall has a food court.

As I sit at the food court eating my taco bell, I decide to call Edward to ask him to pick me up at my house since I don't feel like driving my vehicle. He agreed and said he'd she me later. The thought alone made me excited. _He'll be the death of me. _

I looked at my watch and saw that it was time for my shift at Coho books. I started working at the book store a year ago. Easy work and decent pay, and I get a discount on books. It's a win-win.

I walked into the store to see my boss Annie sitting behind the counter. She sees me and greets me with a smile.

"Good morning Annie how are you?" I ask her. "I am good Bella thank you for asking." She says. Yup my boss is an interesting person to say the least. I usually am here alone on the 4 days that I am working but for some reason she was here today.

"What brings you in today Annie?" I ask not trying to sound like a total bitch. "Oh I am doing up an order form for some new books." Annie explains. "Ah I see. Anything good?" I ask her. "Yes there a bunch of good ones. Hopefully we can get them at the discount price." Annie says.

I drop the conversation after that, since it began to bore me. I started doing inventory, and writing down some books that I want to buy.

"Bella, dear, your phone is ringing." Annie says to me. I walk towards her to answer it. "Hello?" I ask as I answer it. "Bella, hey it's Garrett. We met a few nights ago." Garrett says. "Oh hey, how is going?" I ask him. "Not bad. I was just calling to see if perhaps your friend Jessica changed her phone number." He says. Of course he's calling for Jess, loser. "No she hasn't. The reason she's not answering right now is because she is in school, & because she's mad at me." I explain.

"Ah okay I see. Well thanks for that information. Oh by the way, have fun this weekend." Garrett says. "Oh we will. I got to go I am at work right now so I'll talk to you later." I say while I hang up. "Sorry about that Annie." I say to my boss lady. "No worries dear. In fact if you have plans this weekend why don't you go home. I'll still pay you for 4 hours and have some rest." Annie tells me. _Damn her being amazing! _

"Actually that'd be amazing. I have an assignment I need to do so I'll take your offer." I tell her with a smile.

I grab my stuff and wave good bye to Annie and leave. Since my day has become open I decide to change the plans. But first I make a pit stop at Victoria's Secret. I am in need of some sexy underwear.

Using Jessica's employee's discount, I buy 3 new bras and some underwear. I pay and walk back to car when I see Edward's sister in law Alice. She sees me and waves.

Not to be rude I walk towards her, "Hey Alice." I say to her with the most enthusiasm I can manage. "Bella hey! What's up?" she asks me. "Nothing, just doing some shopping and heading home to study, all that fun stuff. How about yourself?" I ask her. "Jasper and I are going on vacation so I am in need of some sexy clothes." Alice says with a huge smile on her face. "Sweet. I am sorry Alice I need to go but it was good to see you." I tell her as I unlock my car. "For sure, have a good weekend Bella." Alice says as she walks away.

As sit in my car and call Edward. "Hey Bella what's up?" Edward answers. He obviously has caller ID. "Not much. My boss gave me the day off so do you want to start our weekend now?" I ask him with a massive smile on my face. "Sure why not. When do you want me to pick you up?" He asks me. "Well I am leaving Victoria's Secret right now so give me like 30 minutes to make it back to my house." I tell him. _Good one Swan. _I can imagine Edward's brain working overtime with what I just told him. "Yeah that sounds good. I'll see you in a few Bella." Edward mutters as he hangs up.

I chuckle to myself; I gave him a major hard on. If I had my way we won't make it past my living room, since you know one of us will spontaneously combust at the sight of the other person.

Yes this weekend will be one for the "Bella Swan sexcapade" record books, because I obviously have one of those.

Just as soon as I was about to drive off my phone rang. I groan when I see that it was my dad. I answer because I am in a good mood. "Hey Dad what's up?" I ask him. "Hey kid. Just checking on what time you are leaving Seattle?" he asks. "Well Annie sent me home since I have a big assignment due so I am on my way home. Then I'll grab my stuff and begin my journey up to Forks." I explain to Charlie. "Sounds good, I'll see you soon." My dad says. He of course hangs up.

I plug my phone into my car stereo and begin my trip back to my house, where my travel companion will be picking me up soon. The thought alone got me so excited! Yes this weekend will be amazing.


	9. Chapter 9

Just the way you are—Chapter 9.

**AUTHORS NOTE: ONLY 3 CHAPTERS LEFT UNTIL THIS FIC CONCLUDES! GET READY FOR A WEEKEND OF FUN! **

Edward:

I arrive at Bella's apartment exactly 30 minutes after I hung up the phone with her. Of course, after that phone call, I got a major hard on. She ever so casually mentioned that she went shopping at Victoria's Secret, the image of her in lingerie made me groan. I might end up dead at the end of this weekend. Or my dick will fall off, I haven't decided yet.

I pull up in front of her building and call her. "Hey Edward, I see that you have arrived." Bella says to me. Even her phone voice is sexy. "Hey yeah I have. Can you buzz me in or do you want me to stay in the car?" I ask silently hoping that she'll buzz me in. "I'm still waiting for some of my clothes out of the drier so I'll buzz you in." She says and hangs up.

I step out of my car, and lock it because I love my car more than life. My car & I have a connection dude.

As I walked up the steps I get this strange feeling that something is about to step into something that'll be bad. I am digging this feeling not going to lie.

Walking into the elevator brought back memories that I more than welcomed. "Shit, I want to fuck her in this elevator." I said quietly to myself. Talking to myself has become quite a habit.

The elevator stopped on Bella's floor and I leave the elevator. I approach her apartment and notice her door is slightly open.

Not trying to scare her I knock on the door. "Bella? It's me Edward." I call out. "Hey! Come on in and sit down I'll be out in a few minutes." She says from another room.

Being the loser that I am, instead of sitting down; I decide to look around. Explore her world for a moment. Get to know the woman who one drunken night turned my world upside down.

Walking along the living room, I see hundreds of DVDs, and CDs. And since Bella works at a book store she has hundreds of books. Ironically I've read most of these books. We can talk about our love of literature on the drive to Forks. _Smart one Cullen._

Suddenly, I hear footsteps. I slowly turn around and see Bella a half naked Bella. _Fuck my life. Are you messing with me for a reason god?! _

"Are you snooping around Edward?" Bella asks me with a grin on her face. "Uh yeah I am. I saw all these books and I was curious." I say to her. _Damn her being all sexy & shit. _"I was just messing with you Edward. If you see something that you like you can borrow them." She says. "I might do that." I say as I step closure to her.

"Bella I don't want to come off as an ass but can you please put a shirt on? Because I am 5 seconds away from attacking you, and I think we have a long drive so..." I tell her.

"Well we wouldn't want that now would we? But to be honest I kind of dig the whole you attacking me thing." She tells me with the hottest smirk I have ever seen.

Yeah we aren't leaving this apartment anytime soon.


End file.
